


Virility

by RedLlamas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: @ the teens from the server: please don't look at me, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Will update tags, very flimsy plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ludwig wants to lose his virginity, and who to better ask than his friend Abel, who gets around a lot?
Relationships: Germany/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Virility

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompts: "this is an sos from a helpless virgin (who doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore) to you, the most virile person i know. please teach me how all this works” au & “i thought you were literally the most innocent thing to ever exist but then you awkwardly ask me to teach you how to bang like a pro and holy hell what the fuck but now i’m really, really turned on” au from [this post](https://egg2k16.tumblr.com/post/614834935362158592/pwp-aus-because-wth-not-nsfw)

Ludwig hesitated. He had his fist up, ready to bang on the door. Was he really gonna ask him this?

He thought back to his original argument, and thought, yes, he really was gonna ask him this.

He knocked on the door.

After a few moments of scuffling, Abel opened the door, dressed in what Ludwig could see as being only a pink robe. Ludwig averted his eyes, bringing them back to Abel’s face. His mustache was curled tighter than normal.

“Yeah, Lud, what’s up?” Abel asked. He kept the door closed close to his body, not letting Ludwig see into the apartment.

“I, I wanted to ask you a favor,” Ludwig said.

“Okay, yeah, definitely, what can I do for you?” Abel said, nodding along.

“Okay, this might sound weird, but: could you…? Uh,” Ludwig began. He’s never done this before. How the hell do you ask this of someone?

Abel raised an eyebrow at him.

Ludwig squared his shoulders, stood up straight. “I want you to teach me how to have sex.”

For a moment, Abel could only look at him and blink. He blinked three times in rapid succession.

“Wait a second,” he said before closing the door. Ludwig could hear some rapid sounds, as if he were running in there, the slamming of things, and a quick scuffle back to the door. Abel opened it again, this time all the way, and Ludwig could see that his robe was pulled tighter.

“Please, sit,” Abel said, waving his hand inside. Ludwig nodded, then. Took a step inside. Then another, and another until he walked over to sit on Abel’s couch. Abel swiftly closed his door, and followed him to the living space, sitting crossed-legged across from him on the coffee table.

They sat there for several beats. Abel crossed his arms, and Ludwig was suddenly reminded of a housewife from the ‘50’s.

“Why,” Abel began. Technically, he asked, and Ludwig knew that.

“I don’t wanna be a virgin anymore,” he answered awkwardly.

“And you came to me, of all people, why.”

“You’re the only person I know who has so much sex, on a regular basis. You’re like Victor Hugo, if you died, all the prostitutes in Miami would go to your funeral.”

“False, I’m getting cremated. They’re all gonna have to stand in line to get to my shelf in Manon’s cottage next to all her needles.”

At that, they both giggled. Once their laughs subsided, Abel leaned back, studying him. Ludwig wondered what he saw. A nervous virgin, that’s for sure. He looked around, not wanting to keep their gaze. Abel had cleaned up some since the last time he was here. The floor was mopped recently. Abel rolled his elevated ankle, making his foot go up and down. Now that Ludwig noticed, he was wearing stockings. Ludwig followed his legs to see how far they went, and they just kept going up under his robe.

“Luddie, eyes up here,” Abel snapped.

Ludwig snapped his eyes up to Abel’s.

“Were you… going to hook up with someone tonight?” Ludwig asks, very much aware that his voice went up a few tones.

“No,” Abel said.

“Okay,” Ludwig ceded.

They sat there a few minutes more.

“Lud, I’m gonna have to ask you here: why don’t you want to be a virgin anymore?”

“Well. I think that answers itself pretty clearly.”

“Don’t you want to wait for the right person? Make your first time a really memorable moment, with someone important and dear to you?” Abel asked, leaning forward and holding his knee.

Ludwig nodded, replying, “Well, yeah, that was the idea.”

“So? What happened?”

“I’m really tired of that, man,” Ludwig said, levelling his stare at him. “I don’t think that ‘perfect person’ or moment is gonna come organically for me. I’m a really quiet guy, I don’t really go out, who am I gonna meet?”

“You shouldn’t give up like that. You’ll meet the right person when it’s time for it,” Abel tried, reaching over to clap Ludwig’s knee.

Ludwig looked at his hand on his knee. He looked back at Abel, and said in the evenest tone possible: “Yeah, I met you. You’re the sluttiest person I know.”

Abel couldn’t really argue with that, so he disappointedly nodded.

Abel took his hand away, but left his warmth behind. Ludwig shouldn’t… feel excited at the warmth.

“Okay, so since I’m the master of sex, here, where do you want to… begin?”

Ludwig had to think about that for a moment. Damn, all the planned conversations and tactics he was going over on his way over here, and he didn’t really think it all through, huh?

“I’ve never actually… kissed anyone before,” he admits.

“Oh my God, Ludwig.”

“So maybe we can start there?”

Abel was covering his face with his hands. He screams a little bit. Ludwig can’t really blame him.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight!” Ludwig offers. “I know this is a lot to handle–”

“Dude, you don’t even know if I’m signing up to  _ take your virginity _ , man,” Abel says, trying to get him to understand.

“Yeah, I know,” Ludwig cringed. “It’s a lot. Take your time.”

“Yeah I will, damn man,” Abel said, getting up. Ludwig took that as his cue to get up as well, and he figured that the visit was over. They walked to the door, and Abel opened it for him.

“Thanks for hearing me out, at least,” Ludwig called over his shoulder.

“Yeah yeah yeah, good night, Lud,” Abel answered.

They waved at each other, and Ludwig walked away, back to his own apartment.

Ludwig gets a text message three days later in the middle of history class that read:

_ (9:42 PM) **abe:** fuck it man, why not. if u’re gonna get a dicking, I might as well pass on my knowledge 2 u _

Ludwig smiled to himself, and sent him a thumbs up.


End file.
